rosa marchita, cristal roto, lagrimas de sangre
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: HE VUELTO CON MAS POWER! XDD JAJAJAJ aqui el cap 3 y muy pronto lo que sigue :3333
1. Prologo

ola jejeje bueno lo que pasa es que no me gusto mucho como quedo el prologo asi que le edite xD esta vercion es mucho mas triste, si ando de maldita y es por que estoy enamorada y esa persona me odia T.T bueno mejor lo dejo y me voy a llorar al rincon, la cancion con la que lo hice es la misma, just a litle girl de trading yesterday, me hace llorar esa cancion, bueno espero les guste nos vemus pronto

Chrona´s pov

No había dormido en toda la noche, me había desvelado terminando mi regalo para Kid-Kun, hoy era el día de san Valentín y me planeaba declarar, sus armas me habían dicho que el también me amaba, y Black, soul y tsubaki las apoyaron, me sentí feliz de tener amigos así, mire la hora, ya eran las 4 de la tarde, el tiempo había pasado bastante rápido para mi gusto, me cambie de ropa y me puse un conjunto que maka me había regalado hace poco (.com/favourites/40721302#/d2zhhuq), me mire al espejo, yo había cambiado mucho desde que había entrado a shibusen, mi cabello había crecido hasta llegarme a la cintura, mi cintura se estrecho y mis pechos crecieron, claro que no mucho pero por lo menos se notaba que era mujer, suspire, sentí un ruido afuera, salí a ver, mas no vi a nadie, mire al piso y en el habían un ramo de rosas azules y negras, mis favoritas!, me sonroje mucho, había una tarjeta: para la rosa mas hermosa y perfecta de todas" detrás había un nombre, me sonroje en sobremanera, decía _death the Kid_, sonreí, las abrase fuerte contra mi pecho, las deje en un florero que tenia y me dispuse a salir a buscar el regalo de maka, era una muñeca de porcelana de cómo seria un hijo de ella y soul, por que según lo que yo creo a ella le gusta soul jeje y seria un muy buen pretexto para que el se le declarara, esta ultima semana había estado haciendo un corazón de cristal para Kid, estaba hecho con todo mi amor, era como si literalmente hubiese puesto mi corazón en aquel delicado material, tome el corazón, pero al hacerlo me corte, últimamente estaba mas propensa a cortarme, mi sangre tiño el blanco del cristal, pero no de negro como pensé, sino que de un hermoso rojo escarlata brillante, me sorprendí, pero me di cuenta de que si no me apuraba no lograría llegar a tiempo, en un bolso guarde con cuidado el corazón y salí volando por la ventana, la cual shinigami-sama me habia hecho el favor de agrandar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegue a la tienda que estaba del otro lado de la ciudad

-ohayo-salude mientras entraba

-Ohayo, chrona-chan- me saludo el hombre, tenia unos 60 años, el era el dueño de la tienda y el que me dio consejos de cómo hacer el corazón, claro que yo de pedí que me hiciese la muñeca por que yo no seria capaz

-vengo a buscar la muñeca y a mostrarle mi obra de arte-exclame feliz, el sonrío, saque con cuidado del bolso el corazón, el se asombro bastante

-jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, seguramente amas mucho a ese muchacho-me dijo mientras me entregaba de vuelta el corazón

-así es-dije mientras me sonrojaba mucho, el me entrego la muñeca en una hermosa caja

-muchas gracias-le dije mientras pagaba

-de nada, espero verte pronto-me dijo, le sonreí y sali de la tienda rápidamente, vole hasta el apartamento de maka y soul y toque, me abrio soul

-ohayo soul-chan-dije feliz, el me sonrio, pero podia notar extraña su mirada

-hola chrona, que necesitas-me dijo bostezando, asi que estaba durmiendo jeje

-venia a ver a maka, pero tal parece que no esta, podrias entregarle esto-dije mientras le entregaba la muñeca, el la miro y se sonrojo mucho, yo me fui corriendo

-aprovecha la oportunidad!- le grite

-OK- me grito de vuelta, me reí y volví a shibusen, pero en eso el bolso se rompió y casi se cae el corazón, por suerte lo logre atajar antes de que cayese al suelo, suspire mas tranquila, camine a paso rápido, iría a hablar con shinigami-sama ya que el me había mandado a llamar ayer pero no pude ir, asi que iría a hablar primero con el para después tener todo el tiempo del mundo para mi kiddo, pero que digo! Contrólate chrona, si no te vas a hiperventilar, estaba por doblar un pasillo cuando escuche unos susurros, reconocí las voces de maka y Kid, me acerque feliz, pero luego escuche…eso, mire a Kid por la esquina de la pared, estaba nervioso y sonrojado mirando a maka, la cual le daba una sonrisa algo impaciente, el comenzó a balbucear cosas que no logre escuchar, suspiro para calmarse, que estaba pasando?

-yo te amo- lo dijo tan fuerte y claro que hasta yo lo escuche…que… ellos dos…se aman, por que no me lo dijeron las chicas, y…entonces para que las rosas y los mensajitos fueron mentiras…una cruel broma…no…por que…que había hecho?, sentí mis lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas, vi que maka movía sus labios, simulando un yo también, por que? Que injusto, yo confíe en ellos, medusa tenia razón, ellos solo me engañaron, deje caer el corazón que se destrozo al instante y comencé a correr lo mas rápido que pude, las lagrimas nublaban mi vista, y el frío que se encontraba en mi pecho era insoportable, un juego… nada mas que eso… me siento estupida

-maldita sea!-grite mientras me apoyaba en una pared, no tenia idea de donde estaba solo queria llorar, y eso hice, hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo, me levante tambaleándome, estaba mareada, mire la hora en mi reloj, las 7:00 de la noche, me seque la cara y mire donde estaba, faltaban unos cuantos pasos y llegaría a la death room, asi que camine, ni siquiera se por que, mi cuerpo lo hacia solo, no me di cuenta en que momento entre, hasta que vi a shinigami-sama hablar animadamente con Blair y spirit-san, ellos me miraron, trate de sonreír mas no lo logre, mi expresión era fría, era como si me hubiesen quitado una parte importante de mi…corrección, me habían quitado una parte importante de mi y me habían hecho darme cuenta de la peor manera que estaba completamente sola en este mundo, no tenia ni un solo amigo, mire a shinigami-sama

-para que me necesita, shinigami-sama?-pregunte fríamente, hasta yo me sorprendí de mi voz, al igual que los demás

-veras chrona-chan, como tus poderes como bruja están comenzando a despertar, quisiese que fueses con Blair a estudiar con una vieja amiga mía que también es bruja a un pueblo cercano, pero esta oculto y solo Blair sabe como llegar-me dijo alegre, mi expresión seguí siendo la misma-pero si no quieres…- comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí bruscamente

-será un placer, es mas, me iré ahora mismo, solo empacare un poco de ropa y nada mas, pero quisiese que mi paradero fuese confidencial para que no hayan riesgos, yo me encargare de avisarle a los demás- inconscientemente una sonrisa amarga y triste cubrió mi rostro- bien, vuelvo en seguida, Blair-chan, por que no nos vemos en el limite de death city para no perder mas tiempo-le dije con una sonrisa, pero se que aun no tengo expresión en mi rostro

-claro chrona-chan nos vemos haya nya!-me dijo mientras me abrazaba, hice una reverencia y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme, se que shinigami-sama miro mi alma, me gire levemente para ver su mascara sorprendida y seria, junto con las miradas confundidas de Blair y spirit-san, sonreí amargamente, otra vez, no solo sentía que me habían quitado algo, sino que algo había cambiado en mi alma y algo había despertado, decidí ignorarlo y me fui lo mas rápido que pude, pronto llegue a mi habitación, tome una maleta y metí un poco de ropa, rasgaba molesta la que me traía recuerdos, asi que ni siquiera logre llenar la mitad de la maleta, también eche mis cuadernos y algunos libros de magia, desocupe mi cómoda, en la cual tenia apuntes o hechizos que yo misma había hecho, mire sobre el, allí estaban las fotos de todos mis "amigos", las lance con rabia al suelo y estas se quebraron, guarde otras cuantas cosas de Ragnarok, el cual estaba invernando, lo cual me alegro por que lo ultimo que necesito es su "animo", antes de salir mire las rosas, estaban marchitas, como mi corazón, mire la habitación, era un desastre, me había desquitado con todo lo que me traía recuerdos, mire mi ropa, llevaba un conjunto nuevo que me había comprado hace poco, (es igual a la ropa de yuuki en el ending de vampire knigth), mi cabello estaba suelto y me tapaba parte de la cara, sentí algo mas espeso caer de mis ojos, lo que…era sangre, me sorprendí pero no le tome importancia, ya nada tenia sentido para mi, salí, ni siquiera me moleste en cerrar la puerta, después le diría a shinigami-sama que por favor limpiaran el desastre para que algún otro alumno ocupase ese espacio, saque mis alas y vole hasta donde me estaba esperando Blair con una calabaza gigante, deje mi maleta y mire entre la gente, vi a Kid, el me miro, le sonreí triste, el me miro confundido, sentí otra lagrima caer

-bien chrona-chan, nos vamos nya!-dijo feliz, le sonreí sinceramente, me subí rápidamente, comenzamos a flotar, a lo lejos me pareció ver a Kid llegar hasta donde yo había estado hasta hace unos momentos, mas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, las seque, ya estábamos bastante lejos de la ciudad

-adiós…death city- susurre mientras volteaba a ver una ultima vez la cuidad de los muertos, sabia que en mucho tiempo no la volvería a ver…


	2. prologo 2

jeje volvi y traje la conti, este sera desde el punto de kid, asi que veremos que pasa, muchas gracias por sus rewers, ustedes me dan animo pra poder seguir xD

cancion recomendada:**just a litle girl** de **trading yesterday **

Prologo 2

Kid´s pov

Ese no era un dia comun y corriente, ese dia era san Valentine y tenia planeado declararme a la chica que me gustaba desde hace algun tiempo, ella era hermosa, y su arma era uno de mis mejores amigos, asi es, sin darme cuenta me habia enamorado de maka, aunque extrañamente desde que me di cuenta no he podido dejar de pensar en otra persona, incluso he soñado con ella, su cabello ahora simetrico me atraia y me daban ganas de querer tocarlo, sus ojos azules, tan llamativos y su sonrisa, completamente simetrica, todo en ella me llamaba la atención, comence a acercarme mas a ella, algo me hacia no querer separarme nunca de ella, era una sensación extraña que no sentia con nadie mas, ni siquiera con maka hace algun tiempo decidi comentarlo con liz, pero no obtuve respuestas, ella solo se rio y me dijo que era un idiota al no darme cuenta, en fin, ellas habian salido temprano en la mañana y me pidieron prestada a belzebuth, me extraño un poco pero se las preste, mire la hora, eran como las 4 de la tarde, decidi ir a buscar a maka a su departamento para poder hablar con ella, me tarde un poco en hacerlo, mientras iba caminando estoy seguro de haber visto a chrona, no, debe ser mi imaginación, ahora que lo pienso hace una semana que no la veo, le abra pasado algo, al pensar eso me dio una extraña sensación en el pecho, decidi ignorarla ya que ya habia llegado al departamento de soul y maka, toque la puerta y me abrio maka

-disculpa maka, estas ocupada, hay algo importante que quiero decirte-le dije sin rodeos, ella asintió algo confundida, le dijo algo a soul que no logre escuchar y luego cerro la puerta

-bien que sucede?-me pregunto

-que tal si vamos al parque y alli mejor te digo- le dije, ella asintió algo confundida, cuando ibamos camino al parque recibi una llamada de liz

-kid debes ayudarme, Patty se va a pelear contra Stein y no se que hacer, ayuda-me grito liz

-bien voy en camino-le dije y colgue, mire a maka que me miraba confundida

-maka me acompañas a shibusen creo que necesitare tu ayuda, Patty va a luchar contra Stein-le dije y ella asintió, después recorde que les habia prestado a belzevuth a ellas y tuvimos que tomar el autobús, llegamos rapido y logramos detener a Patty justo a tiempo, una vez que todo se calmo liz me susurro algo al oido

-nee kid, que haces con maka-chan-me pregunto yo le sonrei

-es obvio, me le voy a declarar-le dije, ella palidecio y me iba a decir algo pero maka la interrumpio

-nee kid, ya debo irme, soul me esta esperando y creo que va a llover-me dijo algo molesta, supongo que debido a tanto rodeo

-te acompaño, nos vemos después chicas-les dije y ni siquiera las mire, ya llevabamos un rato caminando hasta que decidi que era mejor que se lo dijera, la detube en uno de los pasillos, comenze a decir incoherencias, no estaba nerioso, pero tenia una extraña sensación en mi pecho, suspire para tratar de sacarmela, pero no podia

-te amo-le dije firme, pense que la sensación se iria, pero no, es mas, incremento

-kid yo…-me iba a responder pero un sonido de cristal quebrandose la interrumpio, fuimos a ver de donde venia y encontramos muchos pedazos en el piso, me acerque, estaban levemente mojados

-que extraño color, a quien se le habra caido?-dijo maka, yo los recogi absolutamente todos y los guarde

-maka, te ire a dejar, una vez que lleguemos al departamento quiero una respuesta bien-le dije y ella asintió, el camino fue en silencio, aun sentia esa extraña sensación y no podia sacarme los ojos de chrona, pero por que?, en poco tiempo llegamos al departamento de maka, ella me miro

-kid yo no correspondo tus sentimientos- me dijo pero extrañamente no me dolio, es mas me causo alivio- y es no solo por el hecho de que yo estoy enamorada de mi arma-me lo imaginaba- sino por que tu no le has dicho esas palabras a la persona correcta y es por que no sientes nada por mi en realidad- me dijo, no comprendi, ella solo rio, pero no sentia dolor, por que?, en ese momento soul abrio la puerta, beso a maka y la cerro tan rapido que no pude decir ni pio, sonrei feliz, decidi irme a casa, a que se refiere maka, puede ser que yo…este enamorado de otra persona, pero de quien, en la unica que pienso es en…chrona, levante la vista y la vi, ella sonrio triste, yo la mire confundido, de sus ojos salio una pequeña lagrima…de sangre, me sorprendi, ella se volteo, senti una desesperación por correr a abrazarla, lo hize, pero cuando llegue a donde ella habia estado no habia nada, senti algo caer en mi cara, era sangre, mire sobre mi, no habia nada, me sentia extraño, sentia que algo se habia ido, me dolia, pense que era por maka, pero no, era algo peor, decidi irme a la mansion a descansar, creo que comienzo a comprender lo que maka y liz me dijeron…


	3. Por que?

HE VUELTO! ÑYAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDD JAJAJAJJAJA AQUI EL PRIMER CAP DE ESTE FIC :D JUJU ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.. HE VUELTO CON TODO EL POWER TTWTT XDDDDDD ESTE CAP ESTA BASADO EN LA CANCION POBRE CORAZON DE DIVINO espero les guste :DDDD jajaj nus vemus xDD dejen R&R

Capitulo 1: por que?

Kid´s pov

Me levante igual que siempre ese dia, ahora entendia lo que habia dicho maka, ella no me gustaba, de la que me habia enamorado era de chrona, y la sensación extraña de ayer era culpa, culpa de decirle esas palabras a la persona equivocada, ahora todo en mi vida tenia sentido, fui a shibusen con la ilucion de verla y decircelo, pero no llego nunca, asi paso la primera clase, vino el recreo y nos volvia a tocar con el loco de Stein, el estaba tratando de disecando algo y yo solo pensaba en donde estaba chrona, entonces pense que podia estar en una mison y que tal vez por eso no la habia visto, en eso entro spirit en el salon y le dijo a Stein que mi padre queria verlo, eso me parecio extraño, mire a spirit, estaba decaido, todos comenzaron a hablar, nos acercamos a maka y le preguntamos si sabia algo, ella nego,

-he chicos que haceis tomados de la mano?-pregunto liz, ambos se sonrojaron y nos comentaron que se hicieron novios gracias al regalo de chrona, maka nos mostro una fotografia de la muñeca y era hermosa, era casi igual a maka solo que sus ojos eran rojos y traia un vestido muy cool según soul, me rei rapidamente volvio Stein, pero no parecia el mismo, le agradecio a spirit, y el le dijo algo, Stein solto al pobre animal que iba a disecar, nosotros estabamos sorprendidos, que le habian dicho, el resto del dia fue igual, marie tambien se veia triste, asi pasaron 3 dias mas, decidimos ir a ver chrona, ya que no sabiamos nada de ella y nadie nos decia nada, llegue primero a su cuarto, toque la puerta, pero al hacerlo esta se abrio sola me asome, todo estaba hecho un desastre, habia ropa rasgada y tirada en el suelo, pedazos de vidrios rotos, tome una fotografia del piso, en ella saliamos todos, en esa habitación no habia rastro de vida, Sali molesto, quien habia sido capas de hacerle esto a mi chrona?, me encontre con los chicos y les comente, ellos tambien se molestaron y fuimos a hablar con mi padre

-shichue, a pasado algo terrible, alguien ha destrosado la habitación de chrona-le dije molesto, el me miro confundido, luego parecio entender algo

-asi que en realidad no se los dijo-dijo con melancolia, nosotros nos miramos confundidos

-decirnos que?-pregunto maka, mi padre suspiro con tristeza

-chrona se fue de shibusen-dijo secamente, que?...senti que algo en mi interior se rompio, senti que mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir, las chicas comenzaron a llorar y los chicos apretaron los puños

-por que?...-pregunto Patty, ella y chrona se llevaban muy bien

-el por que no lo se, yo solo le dije la propuesto y ella acepto de inmediato-dijo mi padre, yo lo mire

-que propuesta?-pregunte desesperado

-veras, como sus poderes estan despertando, le ofresi que fuera a un lugar especial para aprender, por eso ya no cuenta como tecnico hasta vuelva-dijo mi padre, le mire esperanzado

-cuando va a volver?-casi le grite, mi padre estaba sorprendido, me miro triste

-pues, cuando ella asi lo estime conveniente, ademas ahora que recuerdo-comenzo a decir mi padre, pero se quedo callado

-que?-pregunte desesperado, le vi dudar-por favor-le suplique

-ella me pidio que limpiaran la habitación para que otro alumno la ocupase-dijo bajito, eso termino de romper mi corazon, ella…no tenia pensado volver, nunca lo haria, la perdi para siempre, baje la mirada

-lo siento chicos-dijo mi padre, yo sali de alli, comenze a caminar, me sentia horrible, ahora entendia la sensación de ayer, era ella, podria haber hecho algo para que no se fuera,

-maldicion-grite mientras golpeaba un muro, mire donde estaba, frente de su habitación, entre y mire una vez mas, vi unas rosas marchitas, asi estaba mi corazon, fui a casa y me encerre en mi cuarto, me lance a la cama y comenze a llorar, la perdi, se fue, se fue, no la volvere a ver jamas, por que?, por que te fuiste chrona?,

-por que, si yo te amo-susurre mientras seguia llorando, estuve asi hasta que me dormi, senti que golpearon la puerta, mire el reloj, eran las 9 de la noche, no tenia ganas de levantarme

-kid, ven a cenar por favor-escuche la voz de liz, volvi a llorar, sentia un frio horrible, y me volvi a dormir.

Ya no se cuantos dias han pasado desde que estoy dentro de mi cuarto, habian venido todos a tratar de sacarme de alli, pero yo no tenia ganas de nada, recorde los pedasos de cristal que habiamos encontrado, decidi armarlos, eran muchos, mellevaria mucho tiempo, asi paso otro dia y yo ni siquiera tenia una pieza pequeña armada, seguia llorando, volvieron a tocar la puerta, me lanze en la cama mientras seguia llorando, tratando de convencer a mi corazon que ella ya no estaba con migo, que se habia ido y que yo no hice nada por detenerla

-kid-kun, abre la puerta por favor- era mi padre, con mis poderes shinigami abri la puerta, el entro-kid-kun que sucede hijo, liz me ha dicho que hace 5 dias no has salido de tu habitación y no has comido nada- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, comenze a llorar otra vez, el me abraso

-yo la amo padre, mucho, y ya no esta, no la volvere a ver, se fue-trate de desahogarme, mi padre me acaricio la cabeza, ya ni siquiera me importaba la simetria, ella era mi todo, y ya no estaba

-no digas eso kid-kun, estoy segura que volvera, debes ser fuerte y tener paciensia, cuando ella se fue, pude ver en su alma que estaba sufriendo tanto como tu-me dijo, entonces recorde un detalle que antes habia ignorado

-padre, cuando vi a chrona ella, estaba llorando sangre-le comente, el me miro

-no me sorprende que tu tambien lo hayas descubierto, después de todo eres mi hijo-me dijo mientras se levantaba

-a que te refieres?-le pregunte confundido

-solo hay un tipo de persona que llora sangre-me dijo y luego salio, me lance a la cama aun confundido, mire una foto de ella y yo después de una mision en la que ambos salimos heridos, detrás de nosotros salen liz Patty y Ragnarok haciendo caras raras, sonrei, pero aun me preguntaba a que se referia mi padre…


End file.
